Persaudaraan
by ambudaff
Summary: Ezylryb pernah menjadi seekor burung hantu tempur. Dengan segala kekuatan dan kecepatannya, toh ia jatuh juga. Sekarang, apa yang mendasari burung-burung hantu muda ini untuk membebaskannya?


**Persaudaraan**

_Ezylryb, murid-muridnya, teman-temannya, kepunyaan Kathryn Lasky_

_Untuk Owlizen, Owlie, Owla, Owliv, Owlia, Owlala, dan Megu yang belum tau nama burunghantunya XD_

-o0o-

Burung Hantu Pekik Berjanggut itu melompat masuk ke dalam sarangnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya—

Rasa aneh ini kurang lebih sama seperti saat ia masuk ke dalam sarang ini untuk pertama kali. Saat ia baru datang ke Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung ini, dari Kerajaan Utara. Saat ia baru saja bertransformasi. Dari seekor burung hantu tempur tanpa tanding, menjadi burung hantu penyair.

_Lyze adalah seekor burung hantu tangguh. Menetas dari keluarga tempur—keluarga Lyze turun temurun adalah komandan divisi artileri udara, ayah-ibu, kakek-nenek, kakek buyut—Lyze adalah komandan termuda divisi artileri udara di Kerajaan Utara. Berasal dari Pulau Badai, Teluk Kiel, Laut Selalu Dingin._

_Lyze menetas pada saat Perang Cakar Es sedang memasuki abad kedua. Liga Kiel—gabungan pulau-pulau yang berada di Teluk Kiel dan daerah pesisir—melawan Liga Cakar Es. Raja wilayah Cakar Es adalah seekor burung hantu Salju yang kejam, dan berambisi ingin menguasai seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Utara._

_Tentu saja masa mudanya dipenuhi dengan latihan dan latihan. Lyze muda adalah burung hantu yang cekatan, cepat, dan cerdas. Lyze bangga akan hal itu. Lyze kemudian juga menemukan pasangannya, Lil. Keduanya adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Bila keduanya maju, maka sudah dipastikan perang itu akan dimenangkannya._

_Pohon yang tinggi, akan bertemu dengan angin yang kencang._

_Pengkhianatan membayanginya._

_Kakaknya sendiri, Ifghar, terpesona pada Lil. Ia menginginkan Lil. Ia mengkhianati Liga Kiel, bergabung dengan Liga Cakar Es, memberi informasi pada mereka._

_Lyze sedang dalam peperangan dengan Liga Cakar Es, ketika pengkhianatan itu dilangsungkan, ketika melihat Lil terluka parah! Saat itu juga ia 'yeep'. Sayap mengatup dan ia jatuh menukik ke bawah. Beruntung cakarnya masih sempat diraih oleh seekor elang gundul, hingga ia selamat, tak tercebur di lautan._

_Seketika ia mengundurkan diri. Mengasingkan diri di pulau kecil di Laut Dingin, bersama ordo persaudaraan Glauxian. Membaca banyak hal. Menulis sejarah peperangan. Meneliti cuaca._

_Tetapi, itu bukan akhir segalanya. Saudara-saudaranya dari Glauxian menyarankan agar ia menyumbangkan pengetahuannya. Sementara di pengasingan tak ada burung hantu muda, di Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung ada banyak, yang menunggu untuk dididik._

_Maka Lyze pergi ke Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung bersama ular petarung dari Kiel yang juga terluka pada peperangan itu, Octavia, yang menjadi seekor ular buta, bagaikan ular pelayan sarang pada umumnya._

_Dan mereka berucap sumpah, tak akan mengangkat senjata lagi. Tak akan menggunakan cakar perang lagi. Tak akan menggunakan taring lagi. Semata menggunakan semua ilmu untuk pendidikan burung-burung hantu._

_Ia mengubah namanya, membaliknya menjadi Ezyl. Mereka memberinya gelar 'ryb' saat itu, sehingga untuk burung-burung hantu muda, ia dikenal sebagai Ezylryb. Burung-burung hantu muda mengenalnya sebagai ahli cuaca. Memimpin Chaw penelitian cuaca._

-o0o-

Ezylryb melompat ke dalam sarangnya. Melongok ke dalam. Memastikan segala sesuatu masih tertata dengan rapi.

Memang masih.

Atau tepatnya, sudah dirapikan kembali.

Octavia bercerita tadi, saat selesai melapor di Parlemen, bahwa anak-anak itu—burung-burung hantu muda yang selalu ingin tahu—telah menyelinap masuk untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya sehingga guru mereka ini tak pulang-pulang.

Dan tentu saja, mereka akan menemukan—selain buku-buku karangannya, yang paling utama adalah—cakar perangnya. Yang sudah berkarat—

Ezylryb melompat ke arah tempat penyimpanan cakar perangnya. Membukanya. Mengamatinya.

Tentu anak-anak ini akan kaget.

Dia yang selalu berpantang mengajarkan kekerasan, mengajarkan memakai cakar perang, justru menyimpan cakar perang. Di Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung di mana semua cakar perang yang masih dipergunakan justru disimpan di suatu tempat dengan penjagaan ketat.

'_Beri mereka buku, berry, kue milkberry yang lezat, ajari mereka memasak, ajari mereka tradisi Ga'Hoole, maka setiap burung hantu yang suka membantah pati akan berada di pihak kita'_

Sepertinya Octavia sudah bercerita pada anak-anak itu.

Ezylryb melompat kembali, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Rapi dan bersih, tanda dibereskan oleh seseorang—seseekor. Tentu Octavia sudah membereskannya. Dan sudah menempatkan sepiring ulat bulu kering, yang baru dan segar, di samping setumpukan buku di atas meja.

Ezylryb duduk. Diraihnya seekor ulat bulu kering, dan dimakannya pelan-pelan.

Tentu Octavia sudah menceritakan pada anak-anak itu. Riwayat dia dulu, di Pulau Badai. Dan anak-anak jadi tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Pahlawan perang?

Pahlawan perang, yang cerdas, yang banyak pengetahuannya. Tapi sekaligus juga tak berdaya saat terperangkap dalam Segitiga Iblis. Jangankan untuk keluar, jangankan untuk kembali ke Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung, untuk terbang lurus menuju satu pohon saja ia tak bisa. Dengan Segitiga Iblis ini, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup saja, sudah untung!

Dan, sekelompok murid-muridnya, sekelompok burung-burung hantu muda ini malah berhasil membebaskannya.

Rasa ingin tahu mereka. Dipadukan dengan mencari dalam perpustakaan. Mencari tahu bahkan sampai bersembunyi-sembunyi mencari Burung Hantu Salju Pandai Besi Keliling. Dengan burung-burung hantu yang bahkan lebih muda lagi yang pernah disekap oleh pasukan Paruh Logam, maka lengkaplah pengetahuan mereka.

Terutama, karena burung-burung hantu muda itu menggunakan otak mereka. Karena mereka menganalisis semua pengetahuan yang mereka dapat. Menata semua pergerakan dengan cepat dan efisien. Dengan perintah-perintah yang tepat!

Bisa-bisanya mereka menyimpulkan keberadaan bintik-bintik itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyimpulkan kelemahannya. Sehingga mereka bahkan bisa membuka jebakan Segitiga Iblis!

Ezylryb mengeluh perlahan.

Ia sudah tua.

Tetapi ia juga menemukan kenyataan baru.

Kau memang akan jadi pahlawan, kau akan menjadi burung hantu super, jika kau kuat, cepat, dan cerdas.

Tetapi, lebih dari itu, kau bisa menjadi lebih dari itu jika kau kompak. Suatu Chaw dengan semua pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan: Cuaca, Penyelamatan, apapun yang kau perlukan, dengan kekompakan. Dengan rasa persaudaraan sedemikian rupa sehingga tanpa disuruh pun, kalian akan saling membantu di saat-saat diperlukan.

Soren. Gylfie. Twilight. Digger. Otulissa. Eglantine. Ruby. Martin.

Ambil satu dari mereka, burung hantu muda itu tak akan sekuat dirinya saat menjadi Pahlawan Liga Kiel. Tak secepat dia. Tak secerdas dia.

Tapi gabungkan kesemuanya, dan Pahlawan-Pahlawan dari Liga manapun tak akan bisa mengalahkan kekompakan burung-burung hantu muda ini.

Ezylryb menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ditariknya sehelai bulu dari sayap kanannya. Mencelupkan bulu tulis itu pada tinta. Menggoreskan huruf-huruf pada lembaran baru.

_Sembilan burung hantu berdampingan_

_Ksatria Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung—_

**FIN**


End file.
